An information processing apparatus having a built-in display equipped with a touch panel and other equivalent devices has hitherto been installed within a vehicle in order to display an operation image of an audio system, an operation image of an air conditioning system and an image of navigation to a destination by a navigation system, which are mounted on the vehicle. A driver of the vehicle operates the on-vehicle systems and grasps a present position by referring to the images displayed on the display (on-vehicle display). The information processing apparatus (on-vehicle apparatus) installed on the vehicle is preinstalled with an Operating System (OS) universally used on a mobile terminal, a tablet terminal and other equivalent terminals, whereby there can be run a variety of applications other than the operation images of the audio system and other equivalent systems.